Leia, be free
by cheshire-nvy
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te has sentido que no vales nada?,¿alguna vez has sentido que no debes continuar con tu vida?, asi se sentía mi hermano.


**Leia, be free**

"**Siento como si fuera alcanzada la interminable ilusión, la temperatura no cambia. Antes de reír carcome mis interiores, me encierro en el hoy pues el futuro en el que pienso es gris"**

Y aquí estoy, puedo sentir el aire rozar por mis mejillas, es bastante frío –al igual que lo que antes era mi corazón- muchos pensarán que estar en lo mas alto de un edificio es tan cliché y bobo, pero yo me siento cómoda con ello. Mi pecho no deja de latir rápido, me duele cuando sucede esto. Una lágrima resbala por mi mejilla hasta llegar a mi barbilla. Creo que este es el final. Y el comienzo de mi libertad. Eh vivido atada a esta vida desde que nací, ya es momento de terminar con todo de una vez –ya… ya no quiero vivir- quizás sea un poco raro y obvio el decirlo pero, estoy agotada de vivir, si, soy bastante joven, pero mi pobre alma esta completamente fastidiada y llena de dolor-¿Qué debería de hacer ahora?- me pregunto cuantos estarán felices el día de mañana, viéndome en un ataúd, a su vez quisiera saber cuantos estarán tristes. Aun que en este momento no puedo dejar de pensar en mi.

¿Alguna vez… has sentido que no vales nada? O quizás, en algún momento ¿has podido tomar tu impotencia al ver que tu opinión no vale nada?

Mi hermano, era una persona muy amigable y agradable, con su cabello negro a diferencia del mío que es rosado, bueno en el colegio, inclusive en algunos de los deportes, conocía a muchísimas personas en la ciudad, desde compañeros del colegio, amigos, vecinos, gente que era como el. En los eventos y convenciones de libros, reconocía a varias personas. Pensé, que el tenía muchos amigos de verdad.

Un día, al regresar del colegio. Mi hermano, dejó la mochila en el sillón de la sala, caminó por el pasillo lentamente, tenía la cabeza baja, y una mirada extraña en su rostro. Se tropezó con el escalón para llegar a mi cuarto, lo saludé alegre como de costumbre pero esta vez, el solo sonrió y dijo-hola- el nunca me saludaba así, normalmente me decía buenas tardes. No quise molestarle así que solo le respondí el saludo. También, al entrar en su cuarto, cerró su puerta.

Mas tarde, en la hora de comida, el se comió solo la mitad del plato, inclusive dejo su pollo que tanto le gustaba a la mitad. Tomó mucha agua, luego dijo –gracias- como de costumbre. Se sentó en el sillón de la sala a mirar la novela en la televisión, mis adres continuaban platicando sobre su día: mamá estaba fastidiada porque la vecina aun no le pagaba lo que le debía, papá, decía que estaba cansado de tanta violencia el la ciudad. Termine lo mas rápido que pude y me senté con mi hermano – esa mujer esta loca, siempre es tan obsesiva con sus hijos- dije mientras me reía pretendiendo saber de la novela. El, solo me miro, sonrió –si, quizás por eso es que no la quieren- luego se levantó y dijo a mis padres –papá, mamá, soy homosexual- no sabía que estaba sucediendo, mi pequeña mente no comprendía eso que el decía, mi papá se rio -¿es una broma, verdad?- mi hermano, negó con la cabeza. Mi mamá, hizo un gesto extraño –no lo creo, porque, nuestro hijo, no puede ser eso o acaso ¿ya no quieres ser nuestro hijo?- mi pecho no dejaba de latir rápido, una lagrima resbalo por mis mejillas, mis padres estaban siendo crueles –hermano, ¿es verdad lo que nos estas contando?- dije esperando que fuera tan solo una de las bromas tontas que siempre hacia –no, no es una broma- me quede atónita -¿y que haremos? Aplaudirte y decirte felicidades hijo, ya sabes que cuentas con nuestro apoyo. Pues, no es así. Vas a dejar de serlo quieras o no- papá sonaba molesto –además, ¿Cómo es que sabes eso? Tan solo eres un joven de 16 años, ¿Cómo es que sabes lo que quieres ya?, seguramente luego se te pasará, y cuando seas mas maduro cambiaras de opinión- me levanté y le di un abrazo, no sabia que decirle o que hacerle, entonces fue lo primero que pensé –lo se desde que era pequeño, solo que no quería aceptarlo, pero ahora se que esto no esta mal- mi mamá miro a mi papá -¿Qué no esta mal?, ¡por Dios!¡como demonios eso va a estar bien!, acaso quieres ser como esos que se visten de mujer y van por las calles prostituyéndose ¿Qué van a decir de ti?- mi hermano miró el suelo – mamá, no me importa que piensen o dejen de pensar los demás de mi, nunca me ah importado. No veo porque ahora debería tomarlo en cuenta- mi papá corrió hacia mi hermano, lo tomó del cuello violentamente- nuestro hijo no puede ser eso. Eso esta mal, eso es antinatural, una aberración- los ojos de mi hermano se llenaron de lagrimas -¿así que soy una aberración antinatural?, gracias por el cumplido- papá le dio un puñetazo haciendo que sangrara su nariz –deja de pensar en ti. Piensa en nosotros, ¿Qué van a decir de nosotros?, crees que será muy bonito que mis compañeros de trabajo se burlen de mí porque mi hijo sea gay, o piensa en tu mamá, sus amigas ya no la verán como antes- mi hermano cayó al suelo. Con el orgullo mas que con la cabeza abajo -¿eso es lo único que te importa?, entonces que mi felicidad valga un comino. No voy a ocultarme y pretender ser algo que no existe en mí. No me gustan las mujeres papá, nunca ah sido así. Solo lo hacía para que se sintieran orgullosos de mi, pero, ya estoy cansado de mentirle a todos, de mentirle a ustedes y mucho mas importante, de mentirme a mi- mi mamá se rio – ahorita mismo iremos con un psicólogo para que te de un tratamiento y se te quite- me miró –esto no es una enfermedad. Ni mucho menos una moda. Que tenga gustos diferentes a los demás, no me hace menos- mis padres dejaron de escucharlo, tomaron las llaves, y subimos al auto.

De camino, nadie hablaba, solo la radio con sus tontas canciones de moda. Mi hermano ya había tenido algunos problemas de depresión cuando estaba en la secundaria, así que mis padres ya sabían a donde acudir.

Llegamos al hospital, donde estaba el consultorio del psicólogo familiar. Entramos casi de inmediato. Me hicieron esperar en los asientos de la sala de espera. Pasaron horas, y yo solo seguía mirando a los niños jugar con sus carritos, la secretaria mascando chicle monótonamente mientras miraba la telenovela. Me puse de pie y fui a la maquina de dulces por unas galletas, solo habían de chocolate, recuerdo que mi hermano las detestaba, a el solo le gustaban las de vainilla, así que preferí comprar una barra de vainilla, para que la pudiéramos compartir cuando el saliera. La puerta se abrió violentamente –no puede ser que me este diciendo esto. ¿Cómo puede ser que le de la razón a este?, no sabe lo que quiere, apenas es un niño- dijo mi papá que salía junto con mi madre y mi hermano –primero tiene que tranquilizarse, su hijo ya es un joven, y como le digo, no esta mal que…- mi madre interrumpió a la psicóloga – no lo diga, no la vayan a escuchar- mi hermano tenía una sonrisa horrible en su cara, parecía la villana de telenovela que acababa de cumplir su plan de quedarse con el protagonista –lo lamento. Pero ya no vendremos con usted, buscaremos a otro doctor- luego de escuchar eso, ya no volvimos a ese hospital.

Todo el día anterior, fuimos a diversos hospitales buscando un psicólogo que les dijera a mis padres, que la decisión de mi hermano estaba mal. Mis padres estaban exhaustos de conducir por la ciudad. Llegamos casi a las diez de la noche a la casa –y ni creas que te vas a salir con la tuya, vas a dejar de ser así porque yo lo digo- grito mi mamá muy enfadada –no se te vaya a ocurrir encender la computadora o siquiera tocar tu celular. Alguien te ah de haber dicho que fueras así, estoy seguro. No volverás a salir de la casa con tus amiguitos, seguramente alguno de ellos ah de ser tu novio o alguna cosa así- dijo mi papá luego de ello, encerraron a mi hermano en su cuarto. En ningún momento pude darle la barra de vainilla que tanto le gustaba. Me preparé para dormir, ya que al día siguiente iría al colegio –hija no te preocupes, pronto tu hermano entenderá y se curará- dijo mi madre sonriéndome. Me recosté en mi cama, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido, batalle bastante para dormir, no sabia que hacer o como ayudar a mi hermano, inclusive le pregunte a Dios que era lo que estaba bien.

A la mañana siguiente, el sonido del despertador hizo su trabajo, me levanté con ánimos extraños y decidí aprovecharme de ellos. Me acerque a la puerta de mi hermano y toqué su puerta, no abría, toque una vez mas y el seguía sin abrirme, entonces gire la perilla. Al instante que abrí la puerta, mis pies se llenaron de sangre, había un charco enorme, me asuste bastante. No quería ver hacia arriba, me imaginaba lo peor. Y así fue, mi hermano estaba colgado del ventilador con una sabana que le recorría el cuello, además de ello, se había enterrado en el pecho las tijeras que llevaba al colegio. Grité espantada al ver tal escena.

Los policías veían a mis padres histéricos, tenían tantas emociones en sus cabezas. Mi corazón, se anestesio, no sentí nada desde ese momento. El ver a mi hermano derrotado por el mundo, por la desesperación y el dolor. Podía sentir su tristeza, al ser rechazado por mis padres. Y yo… no hice nada, me quede callada ante tales injusticias y solo ayude inconscientemente a que esto se realizara –me odio- dijo para mi.

Luego de una semana, seguíamos recibiendo flores para mi hermano. Fue la semana mas larga de mi vida, aun cuando no fui a la escuela, el luchar con los recuerdos me mataba lentamente. Un extraño hombre toco a la puerta de mi casa –buenas tardes- dijo con tono amable, parecía joven, yo calcule unos 30 años –buenas tardes- respondí intentando ser amable –disculpa, ¿están tus padres o algún adulto mayor?- preguntó mirándome de pies a cabeza –supongo- respondí grosera por las formas del señor –ya regreso- fui a hablarle a mi padre que estaba dormido, lo tuve que despertar, enfadado se levantó y fue a la puerta. Encendí la televisión, estaba la telenovela que mi hermano acostumbraba ver, así que decidí apagarla, mire la puerta y mi papá la cerró lentamente –hija, mañana iremos al hospital- en mi cara se podía ver mi confusión -¿para que?- pregunte –nos someterán a algunos exámenes psicológicos- me pareció raro ver a mi padre tan calmado ate tal situación.

Los siguientes días fueron aburridos, casi vivimos esa semana en el área de psicología del hospital. Recuerdo que el ultimo día llegue, deje mi mochila en el suelo y entre cómodamente al consultorio, mis padres estaban llorando, entre algo asustada -¿Qué sucede?- mis padres me miraron con tristeza –hija, tenemos que hablar- dijo mi papá –tienes que ser fuerte y esforzarte mucho- dijo mi mamá que me invitaba a sentarme, el doctor me miro –verás, ya tenemos los resultados de tus exámenes, y detectamos una esquizofrenia en potencia- nunca había oído sobre esa enfermedad –tu hermano también la tenía, y no lo detectamos a tiempo antes de que sucediera…- se quedó callado -¿y que vamos a hacer con ello?, supongo que es cosa de que venga a terapia y tome algunas pastillas- dije inocentemente –no, te vamos a internar en un hospital psiquiátrico- dijo mi mamá secándose las lagrimas.

Ese lugar parecía ser tan frío, mi cuarto –como me gustaba llamarle- era totalmente blanco al igual que los demás, estaba sola en esa habitación. De vez en cuando entraba una enfermera a cambiarle las sabanas a mi cama o a veces me inyectaban o me daban pastillas. Una vez por día… salía al patio con personas muy extrañas, estaba llena de miedo, no sabía en que momento de mi vida estaba, solo, me sentía agobiada, ignorada, inútil.

Pasaron los días lentamente –la verdad no se si hayan sido días, porque para mi, una hora era muchísimo tiempo- extrañaba muchísimo a mis amigos, inclusive, me sentía triste por nunca haberle dicho al chico que me gustaba lo que sentía por el -¿mi hermano habría tenido que pasar por esto también?- me preguntaba a mi misma que es lo que habría hecho mi hermano si estuviera en mi lugar. No había día que no despertara y lo primero en lo que pensará era en él. Era la persona a la que más extrañaba, solo que nunca le dije lo importante que era para mí, siempre discutíamos sobre cosas tontas: cámbiale de canal a la televisión, no hagas eso no dures tanto bañándote, no te gastes tanto el dinero porque no tenemos mucho. Cosas que realmente no tenían importancia. Entre en una depresión muy fuerte, no sentía fuerzas que me hicieran continuar –solo quiero ser libre- me decía a mi misma entre mis llantos.

Un día, en el patio de juegos, escuche a unas personas -¿así que tienes la llave?- sonreía extraño el señor –si, aquí esta, solo necesito distraer a las enfermeras y llegar al ultimo piso- me sentí interesada sobre lo que hablaban, me acerqué rápidamente -¿para que van a usar esa llave?- me miraron muy extraño, me sentí incomoda –es la llave maestra para llegar al techo del hospital, ¿la quieres?- intenté mirarlos a los ojos –si, la quiero- se miraron entre ellos –pues esto tiene un pequeño costo- se rieron de una manera muy perturbarte -¿Cuál es el costo?- pregunté apresurada, yo solo quería salir de allí –todos aquí sabemos que eres una pequeña joven y… virgen- cuando dijeron eso, ya sabía que era lo que querían, pero si era la única manera de salir de allí, estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera.

El lugar acordado fue el patio de juegos a la hora de la comida, tiempo en que las enfermeras estaban ocupadas atendiendo a las personas, nosotros mientras tanto estaríamos en el pasto, donde se llevaría acabo… la transacción. Me sentía muy nerviosa, no quería que se llegara la hora, tan solo quería dormir, me estaba comenzando a arrepentirme, pero si para ser libre, era la única manera de lograrlo, estaba dispuesta.

Le pedí al señor que fuera gentil, ya que era mi primera vez, cuando pensaba en ello, me lo imaginaba con la persona a la que se ama, con la que pasaras el resto de tu vida, un regalo hermoso que solo se da una vez, en el matrimonio. Los señores se comenzaron a rotar para cuidar que no viniera nadie y a su vez, para realizar su cometido. Me dolía bastante, el tener que entregar algo tan preciado para mí. Uno de los señores se asustó y se fue corriendo, los demás se percataron de que una enfermera estaba pasando cerca de allí –dame la llave- le dije al mas interesado en el evento –no te la daré- dijo sonriendo, me enfadé tanto que le mordí la mano, y no tuvo mas remedio que soltar la llave.

Todas las enfermeras estaban buscándome, se escuchaban alarmas en todo el hospital. Corrí subiendo cada uno de los escalones con mucha rapidez. Sentía muchísimo pánico, no quería ni imaginarme que sucedería si me encontraran, mi corazón latía a una rapidez excepcional, sentía que se me saldría por la boca cada vez que legaba a un nuevo piso, hasta que logré llegar al techo. Cerré la puerta con rapidez, mire a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que estaba muy alto, no había manera de escapara de ese lugar a menos que, me suicidara.

Pensaba una y otra vez -¿mi hermano estaría decepcionado de mi si me viera llegando a este punto?- ya había hecho todo para salir de allí, y esta era la única manera. Ya no quería nada, solo morir, con eso bastaba para ser libre al fin, y estar por siempre con mi hermano, o al menos eso quería pensar porque, las personas que se suicidan no van al cielo. Así que estaría junto a el ya que el hizo lo mismo. Toqué mi pecho con mi mano muy fuerte, mi corazón estaba agitado –bien, pues este es el fin- dije para mí, y me dejé caer.


End file.
